Nonexistent Heartbreak
by AnimalCops
Summary: We shouldn't feel heartbreak. We're Nobodies! Then why do I feel this pain when you talk to him? Why do I want to hurt you when I see you around him?
1. Mistake pt 1

_**A/N from A.C.: I may just make this a group of drabbles for when I feel like writing something angsty, so yeah, and the idea was taken from an RP.**_

_**Axel is way over-protective.**_

Roxas sighed, lying back in his bed and pulling Axel into a tight hug, "Axel… I need to tell you something…"

The redhead looked up from where he was resting his head on the blond's shoulder, "What's up Roxy..?"

"When… When you were out on your last mission… I slept with Saix…"

Axel was shocked silent for a few moments before he pulled away from the hug, "You cheated on me…?"

"Axel, I'm sorry, but it was eating away at me, I had to tell you! I'm sorry!"

The redhead's voice was quiet, "You cheated on me…"

"But I told you, Axe! That's gotta count for something!"

Axel felt his body temperature rise as anger and rage welled in his blood, "Am I not good enough, Roxas?"

"No, Axe, it's not that!"

The redhead got up, walking over to the door, summoning a chakram to his hand. "You cheated on me with the fucking _lapdog_ of the organization!"

"I'm sorry! But sex between the two of us has just gotten so… boring…"

A plume of fire erupted behind Axel before it quickly faded away, "So you _cheated_? Why not just tell me?"

Roxas' voice went quiet, "I don't know…"

Axel turned and left the room, walking down the hallway and turning the corner to get to Saix's room.

The blunette looked up from some paperwork as the door to his room swung open violently, "Axel..?"

Fire erupted behind said redhead as he shouted, "You fucking _whore_! You know that I'm with Roxas! How could you?"

Golden eyes went wide when the blunette realized what he was talking about, "Axel, just calm down…"

Axel walked forward and lifted number VII up from his seat by the collar of his cloak. He slammed the smaller man into the wall of the room, causing his head to smack lightly against it. "How can I calm down when I know you've been fucking around with Roxas?" The blunette's ears folded back as Axel continued to yell, "How could you fucking do this to me, Isa?"

Being called by his somebody's name just made Saix's guilt flare up even more, "Axel… L- Lea… I am sorr-"

"No! No you're not! You're not fuckin' sorry, so don't say that, you damned jackass!"

"B- But I am! I- I am sorry!"

Axel pulled him forward by the collar of his cloak slightly before slamming him hard into the wall. Saix felt the harsh contact of his head hitting the wall and stars started to dance in his vision. He could barely register Axel's growling voice, "You aren't sorry. Quit sayin' it!"

The redhead gave a hard punch to the blunette's jaw, making the back of his head hit the wall again. Saix felt one his of fangs slice into his lip and he tasted the blood. He yelped a little and stuttered, "O- Okay! Wh- Whatever you want! J- Just do not h- hurt me anymore!"

Golden eyes went wide as Axel wrapped a hand around a pale throat. Saix let out a strangled yelp when the hand started to grow hotter. "A- Axel! Stop!"

The burning around his throat got even hotter as Axel tightened his grip, "Like fuck! Why would I stop? You fucked my boyfriend!"

A pained tear trailed down the blunette's cheek and he let out a dry sob, "I- It hurts!"

"I know it hurts, you slut! It's supposed to! That's the damn point!"

Roxas ran into the room just as Saix let out another pain-laced scream. The blond's eyes went wide and he yelled, "Axel, stop!"

The redhead dropped the blunette, letting him fall to the ground, and turned on the blond. He let out a growl, "Roxas, get out of here."

The blond shook his head, "No, Axel, I won't leave. Step away from him right now."

The redhead looked down at the blunette, who was rubbing the burns on his neck. He took a step away from the Berserker and turned to the blond, "He deserves it, Rox. It's all his fault. I'm not gonna kill him, but he deserves some pain for what he did."

"No. He doesn't. I do. I'm the one that went to him."

"You… You what..?"

"_I_ went to _him_, Axel. I told you already, it's been boring. You're trying to beat Sai because _I_ wanted a little more excitement."

"He should have known better, Roxy! He knows me and he knows not to touch what's mine."

Saix looked up at the redhead and whispered, "Y- You… You do n- not own hi- him…"

Axel whirled around and snarled, "Shut the _fuck_ up, Isa!"

The blunette shrunk back against the wall as he watched a flame engulfed chakram appear in the redhead's hand. "Lea! Lea, I am sorry! P- Please do not h- hurt me!"

Number VIII swung forward with the weapon, one of the sharp points pressed against the blunette's throat. Saix turned his head to the side and swallowed hard, a small tear rolled down his cheek as the redhead growled, "I thought I told you to shut up!"

Saix's chest was raising and falling rapidly as fear coursed through his body. He tightly closed his eyes, not able to see as Roxas stepped forward and pushed the chakram away. The blond's voice was stern, "Axel, stop this right now!"

"Why should I?" Axel sneered and threw the chakram at the blunette, one of the sharp points digging into the blunette's arm, pinning it to the wall.

Saix screamed as a sharp wave of pain made nearly every inch of his body throb, "Ahh! Axel!"

Roxas' eyes were wide as he watched blood drip from the horrific wound and heard the blood-curdling scream.

Before VII could manage to get passed the blinding, _searing _pain and move his uninjured arm to remove the chakram, Axel grasped his wrist and held it away. Saix looked up at the redhead, his voice hoarse from screaming, "A- Axel…"

"You better not touch him again, you fuckin' slut. Go back to the Superior and get your ass fucked if you need to get laid. But don't hurt my boyfriend!"


	2. Mistake pt 2

_**A/N from A.C.: Let there be angst!**_

Vexen hummed softly as he poured a chemical into another vial. He looked up when he saw the door to his lab open, green eyes going wide. "Saix?"

The blunette looked terrible; his lip and nose were bleeding, he had a large bruise just forming on his cheek, there was a massive wound on his arm, and he was wobbling slightly on his feet. "V- Vexen…" His voice was raspy as terrified golden eyes looked into green pools.

"Dear Kingdom Hearts, what happened to you?" The Academic walked forward and moved Saix so he was sitting on one of the lab tables.

"Nothing… J- Just… help me…"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to leave you to bleed to death, Saix."

The scientist moved quickly and gathered a vial of his disinfectant along with a roll of gauze. He knew it was far worse than it looked if the Berserker had shown up at his door. The stubborn Diviner usually treated his wounds himself, causing for small infections or a wrongly set bone. Vexen rolled his eyes just from remembering that incident with the broken arm. The blunette sure could be an idiot at times.

He looked up into unfocused, hazy golden eyes, "Glad to see you have finally come to me for proper healing."

The blunette's voice came out soft and weak, "Did not w- want to… pass out…"

The scientist walked back over and removed the Diviner's cloak, being careful not to tear any skin off from dried blood being practically welded to the leather cloak. Saix turned his head to the side and grit his teeth as the cloak was peeled off. "By the Goddess! What happened to your arm?"

A weak growl escaped the Diviner's lips, "Just f- fix it…"

Vexen wet a cloth and dabbed at the dried blood to clean the wound, "I'll try… I'm going to call for -"

"N- Not Xemnas!"

"I was going to say Zexion… Why do you not want me to call the Superior?"

"H- He will… I do not kn- know… Do something b- bad…"

Turning away from the Diviner, Vexen scribbled down two notes and portaled them off to different places. Within moments, both the Superior and Cloaked Schemer appeared in the labs. Zexion walked to the table and began to play with chemicals; Saix had no idea what he was doing, but he was more interested in the fact that Xemnas was standing very, _very_ close.

The deep voice of the Superior boomed out in the room, "What happened to you, VII?"

"I… I lost a fight, Sir."

"I can _see_ that, number VII. But with whom?"

"N- Number VIII, Sir."

Amber eyes narrowed, "Axel did this to you?"

"Y- Yes, Sir, b- but he had a g- good reason!"

Xemnas slammed a fist down on the lab table beside the blunette's leg and nearly everyone in the lab jumped. "There is no good reason for him to have hurt you, Saix!"

"S- Superior..?"

Number I ran a gloved hand through his hair and swallowed thickly, "Saix, I mean… Number VII, there is nothing that would allow his reason to harm you in this way. He _will_ be punished."

The blunette's breath hitched as Zexion put a bit of disinfectant on his arm. "Sir, you cannot! It was my fault!"

"How was it your fault, VII?" Xemnas uttered, turning his eyes away from the man in front of him. "Tell me that and if it's a good enough reason, he can go free without punishment."

Saix fell quiet and looked down, "You will get angry, Sir."

"I can't get angry, VII. I'm a Nobody."

"I…"

"You _what_, VII?" Saix could tell he would be angry, he would hurt someone as well. They had memories of these emotions… Of anger, love, jealousy.

"I… I slept with Roxas, Sir."

Zexion dropped a vial in the room, the shatter being the only noise that sounded out for a few moments.

"You… _WHAT_?" Xemnas shouted, whirling around, gripping tightly onto the blunette's shoulders.

Pointed ears folded back, like those of a scared dog, and Saix uttered quietly again, "I- I slept with R- Roxas…"

The Superior's eyes were burning with something akin to anger, rage, and jealousy. He pushed Saix back, not caring about the wound on his arm any longer, "You deserved it then, VII. Going behind both Axel's back and my own; may shame be on you, VII."

The blunette lay on the lab table, his legs dangling over the edge, not daring to move. The force of the push had made him knock his head against the table and his nose started to bleed again. "Superior, I am sorry…"

"Shut your mouth, VII."

Saix closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, tasting the coppery blood on his tongue.

"I expect you, Axel and Roxas to be in my office tomorrow morning. I will have Vexen tell them." He looked over at the scientist.

Vexen nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. And when you three arrive," He looked back at the blunette, "we will settle this problem."

Golden eyes snapped open as soon as the words worked their way into the Diviner's mind, "But Superior, that is a mistake, you canno-"

"I _thought_ I told you to shut your mouth, VII."

"I… I apologize, Sir… I will be in your office tomorrow morning."

"Good. I will see you then."

The Diviner watched as the Superior was consumed by darkness and disappeared from the area.


	3. Mistake pt 3

_**A/N from A.C.: I hate how into writing this I am. Grr. ."**_

_**Also, this is one out of several mini-stories that will be in this whole fic-ish thing.**_

_His breathing was erratic and he backed up into the stark white wall of the room. "Please…" He rasped, "I will stay away, I swear!"_

_Axel and Xemnas both stood in front of him. The redhead spoke first, "What do you think, Superior? In my eyes, he doesn't get a second chance."_

"_He belongs to me, number VIII, let me take care of it."_

_Saix shook his head rapidly, "No, no! Please, I will never do it again!"_

_The Superior stepped forward, the flickering light in the room just made everything worse in the blunette's opinion. "Shut your mouth, VII. Or do you want me to shut it for you..?"_

Waking with a gasp, sitting upright in bed, and covered in sweat, the Berserker looked around the room. He was still in Vexen's lab, being monitored by machines. He looked at the clock up on the wall.

"SHIT!" It was 10:13; he was late for the meeting with Xemnas! By the Goddess, was the planet _trying_ to kill him?

Saix sat up on the uncomfortable lab table and winced as he felt a tugging on his arm. Vexen had hooked him up to a blood transfusion. Medical training be damned, the blunette wrapped a hand around the tube that was slowly but surely putting blood into his body. He yanked on it and screamed as the needle tore from his arm.

He grit his teeth and clapped a hand over the massively bleeding wound. Getting up shakily, the blunette walked over to the table packed with medical supplies. He sloppily wrapped his arm with gauze and waited for the dizziness to fade away.

He portaled himself outside Xemnas' office and knocked seven times – just to be sure the Superior knew who it was.

"Enter, VII."

Sucking in a deep breath, Saix opened the door, stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked over at Axel, Roxas and Xemnas seated at the silver-haired man's desk. The redhead and blond were on the same side of the desk, along with an empty chair where the Berserker supposed that he was supposed to sit. However, he did not move from his spot for what seemed like ages.

"Come and sit, number VII."

Saix nodded and moved from his spot, sitting down in a seat beside Roxas.

"Now," The Superior began, "just what do we need to get through to everyone this morning?"

Axel muttered, "That VII is a damn slut?"

Roxas growled, "That Axel's too over-protective and boring?"

The blunette kept silent, folding his ears back and listening to everyone around him. The three lesser Nobodies were all staring at the floor, too intimidated and embarrassed about talking to their Superior about such a matter.

"No!" Xemnas slammed his hands down on the table, "It's about getting everyone to know to keep to what is theirs! Axel is Roxas' and Saix is mine."

Saix raised his eyes from the floor, his voice soft, "Sir, that is unfair…"

Xemnas bared his teeth like an animal and hissed, "How is that unfair, VII?"

"We should be able to choose who we sleep with, Sir…"

"Why do you think that?"

"It is our love life… you should not have a say…" The blunette's hand twitched, getting quickly fed up with this.

Xemnas raised his voice slightly, "Your point?"

Saix quickly stood from his seat and shouted, "I DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"

Both Roxas' and Axel's eyes went wide, and they looked at each other, shock evident on their faces.

The blunette brought a hand to his head and let out a soft groan, wobbling on his feet. He fell back onto the chair and looked up at the Superior.

Amber eyes narrowed into deadly slits, "How dare you say that!"

"It… It is the truth, Sir…"

Roxas looked over at the Diviner, "Superior… I think he's loosing too much blood."

Xemnas growled, "Let him fucking die."

Axel gaped, "Superior! How could you say such a thing?"

"Like I did. Now leave. Either dump his body somewhere or help him, I really don't care."


	4. Mistake pt 4

_**A/N from A.C.: Last part of Mistake. New angsty story will be out shortly.**_

_**Also, my medical knowledge sucks. So, I'm trying my hardest. Heh.**_

Saix's world faded to black after the Superior sent the three lesser Nobodies into the hallway. Roxas crouched down, seeing that the Diviner's chest wasn't moving, and put an ungloved hand over the blunette's mouth to check if he was breathing. A few little puffs of breath left the Berserker's mouth and brushed against Roxas' hand.

"Axel… We need to help him…"

Sighing softly, the redhead nodded, "I know…"

Roxas stood up, "Let's get him to Vexen, okay?"

Axel moved forward, crouching down to scoop Saix up in his arms, "Yeah, let's get going."

The petit blond watched as Saix's head rolled to the side when the redhead scooped him up. "We have to hurry." He quickly opened a portal to Vexen and ushered the redhead into it.

Vexen looked up at the three Nobodies that appeared in his lab and arched a brow, "What happened now?"

Axel put the Diviner down on an empty lab table, "Saix is a moron."

"He's almost gone, Vexen! He's gonna fade!" Roxas nearly shouted at the scientist, "You've gotta help him!"

The Academic sighed and quickly got to work. He snapped his fingers, opening a portal that deposited Zexion on a counter, "Number VI, we have an emergency. Number VII is quickly losing blood, I need you to help."

Zexion nodded silently and moved to the large refrigerator, opening it and pulling out a bag of Saix's blood type. He hooked the Berserker up to it, and wiggled the bag slightly to get the blood moving.

"Zexion, I need you to get started on sewing up those wounds." Vexen ordered, handing the medical supplies to the Schemer. "Axel, Roxas, please leave. I will contact you when his status changes, be it good or bad."

Number VIII nodded and took XIII by the wrist, "Come on, Rox, all we can do is hope he pulls through."

"Yeah… Work fast, you two…"

"We will try our hardest. Leave." The scientist snapped his fingers and the redhead and blond disappeared from the lab.

He turned back to the Schemer and Berserker, "How is he?"

Looking up at the Academic, Zexion shook his head, "We're losing him, Vexen."

"Losing him?"

Zexion sighed and stepped away from the blunette, "Look," he motioned to the Diviner's legs, "he's starting to fade."

Slowly but surely, Saix's body started to fade into darkness. Number IV's eyes widened, "No, no, this can't be happening!"

Golden eyes cracked open and looked blearily to the scientist, "V- Vexen..?"

"I failed you, Saix… I'm so sorry…"

"Do not…"

"Why not?"

A soft groan of pain parted the blunette's lips as he felt his body disintegrating, "No more… p- pain after this… Free, Vexen…"

Zexion brushed the hair away from Saix's face and frowned, "We'll miss you, Sai."

The Diviner let out a breathy chuckle, "No… do not… Aahn…" His back arched ever so slightly as the darkness ate his body away even faster, spreading up and under him as he moved. His eyes closed and he let his head roll to the side, "My time… is up…"

"Goodbye, Saix. We'll tell everyone."

A small cry escaped the Berserker's lips as he left the world forever, the darkness that ate him away quickly vanished from the spot.

"Today is a sad day, VI."

"Yeah… Even if we can't feel it… I can't believe he's gone…"

"We'll seem him again soon, once we all fade. We'll meet up with him again."


	5. Live The Truth pt 1

_**A/N from A.C.: A prequel of "Goodbye Cruel World", you don't have to read it to understand, but I wanted to write what happened beforehand.**_

I smiled brightly; just thinking of my boyfriend had me doing that.

But in our society, the sort of relationship that we are in is forbidden. Not that we care, of course. But, we are both men, and, trust me; we get made fun of a lot. We get hurt, mocked, degraded… Hell, I got jumped once and beaten up. But does that stop us from kissing in public before we head to different sides of the campus to go to class? No. No one would dare tell on us. They new what would happen and we were both rather popular students. No one would wish that on us.

Today was a Saturday, though, and the two of us did not have class. Xemnas and I were at home, snuggled up on the couch in our apartment. For me, this was the perfect day. Snuggled up with the love of my life, watching a movie and munching away on some popcorn while our roomie was at work; I was in heaven.

He ran his hand through my hair, humming softly even though the movie was playing. He had got into that habit a while ago. He knows it puts me to sleep, and knows that I haven't been getting any as of late. I let my head rest on his lap as he continued to pet my hair. My eyes closed and I silently hoped that he would keep the movie a little longer before returning it so I could find out how it ended.

xXxXxXx

I woke up the next morning in my bed; of course, Xemmy had moved me from the couch.

I yawned, got up and stretched before I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Our other roommate was here and I kindly waved, "Hello, Luxord."

"Hey, fag."

I just sighed, ignoring the comment. Luxord was not the nicest person on earth to talk to, especially when he knew that you were gay. I went over to the fridge and pulled out a few eggs to make breakfast. I pushed Luxord out from in front of the stove with a tap of my hip against his. He moved away like I had a disease which made me chuckle softly.

Xemnas walked into the room a few seconds after I had started cooking, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Hey…"

Luxord looked up and grinned, "'lo, sleeping-beauty." Of course we haven't told him Xemnas was gay, and we never did anything that would insinuate it near him. Luxord graduated from our college the year Xem and I moved into his apartment.

"Shut up, fucker."

I looked over at him, "Do you want some eggs, Xemnas?"

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

I gave a small nod and returned to cooking. The one reason that Luxord kept me around was my cooking. He and Xemnas can't cook for shit and I don't mind doing it for them.

I hum softly as I move away from the stove to get some things from the fridge that I wanted in my omelet.

Luxord leaned back in his chair, the wood creaking under the shift of his weight. "Xem, you 'ave school taday?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, I 'ope ya aren't goin' to stay cooped up all day like ya did yesterday. Jeez, yer a college kid, go 'ave some fun!"

I went back to my eggs, adding sausage, cheese and green peppers. I put the cheese on the cooking eggs and quickly cut up the sausage and peppers before putting those in the pan as well.

"I would rather not. I like the life I live and would like to keep it that way. If you like to get drunk and go to parties, then have fun. But I don't."

"Damn, yer no fun. Fine." I watched Luxord get out of his seat out of the corner of my eye and he moved to get his jacket. "I have ta get ta work. See ya later, Xem. See ya, fag."

I huffed quietly under my breath and continued to cook. A few moments after the blond bastard left the apartment, I felt arms snake around my waist. Small butterfly kisses were placed on my cheek, making me smile.

Xemnas breathed out next to my ear, "I really don't like the way that he treats you…"

"I am used to it, love."

"You shouldn't be… It's not fair for you to be treated that way. I'm the same as you, Sai, baby, and if you get made fun of, it's only fair that I do as well."

I reached over and turned the stove off, moving away from Xem to get a plate and place the omelet on it. I handed the plate to him and gave him a little kiss. "I made your favorite."

A small rosy blush appeared on his mocha cheeks and I smiled. He smiled back and kissed my cheek, "Thank you so much, baby."

"Of course, it is my pleasure, love."

He chuckled softly and sat at the table, "Do you want some?"

I shook my head, "No thank you. I do not like peppers."

"You're so weird. Why cook it? Aren't you hungry?"

"I am weird? I only wished to cook my boyfriend a nice breakfast."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, taking a bite of the omelet, "You always cook breakfast, though, and you never eat with us."

I cleaned up the stove top and washed the dishes, "Can you blame me? I do not want to spend any more time with that British bastard than I absolutely have to."

"Well, we have the whole day without him in the apartment. What do you want to do?"

I let a grin curve my lips, "I have a few ideas."


	6. Live The Truth pt 2

_**A/N from A.C.: I love the lovey cuteness of Xemmy and Sai-Sai. Too bad Luxrd's a super douche. Grr.**_

Closing my eyes, I lay back on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Xem said that he had to run out and get something before we could do anything naughty. Ugh, I'm starting to feel like he ditched me.

No, he would never do that… right? He loves me.

Yeah, of course he loves me. He stays with me and cuddles with me and everything.

I smiled to myself, my pointed ears twitching as the door opened. I opened my eyes and looked over at the door, my silver-haired love standing there with a few paper bags in his arms.

I arched a brow, "Xemnas? What on earth did you buy?"

"Just a few things." He put the bags on the table, "I got you your favorites."

I leaped up from my spot on the couch and darted over to him. "Really?"

"Of course, baby." He reached into the bag and pulled out a pack of lollipops.

I quickly snatched them out of his hand, "Ohmygoodgod, lollies!" I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek, "You are the best!"

"Because I got you lollipops?" He chuckled.

"Oh, be quiet. I made you breakfast."

"And I got you your lollies, so we're even."

I hummed softly in agreement, "We are. What else did you buy, Xemmy?" I got on my tip-toes, peeking in the bags.

"Some groceries, some more plastic cups, and a few other things."

I looked over at him, "What are the 'other things'?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk and I laughed quietly. He walked up to me, placing a small kiss on my lips, "Well, I can show you right now, if you want."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered against his lips, "Did you buy us something fun?"

"I may have… Do you want to try them out…?"

"Oo… Yes, I do, Xemmy…"

He leaned slightly and placed a kiss on the pulse point on my neck, teasing me in the way that took years of practice, but paid of _very_ nicely. I moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders tightly, "Mmn, Xemmy… What did you buy..?"

"Mmn… Something for you… and something for me…" He murmured, kissing the spot over and over again.

I was nearly a puddle of goop in his arms, "R- Really..?"

"Mmn." He hummed and slipped away from me, moving to take something out of the paper bag. He turned around to face me, holding a spiked dog collar.

"Ooh… Xemnas… You dirty boy…"

He smiled, "Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes, very much…"

xXxXxXx

Somewhere in the blurred thoughts and hasty actions, Xemnas and I traveled to his and Luxord's room. The wonderful collar was around my neck, as we connected out lips, never separating for more than a few seconds. Our tongues snaked out to meet in the middle, lips joining with them. I bit back a deep moan, holding Xem's shoulders as he brought us to his door and opened it.

He brought me to the closest bed, pushing me down onto it and crawled over me. I looked at the ceiling and noticed a poster of some band called 'Fate of Hearts'.

I broke our kiss, "Xemnas…" I let out a gasp, collecting air, "We are on Luxord's bed…"

My silver-haired god just shook his head, "I don't care… Fuck, I need you now, Sai, baby."

I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling at his shirt impatiently. My lust fogged mind was oblivious to the most obvious danger. "I need you too…"

He smiled, removing his own shirt before helping me with mine. He pressed our lips together once more. Running his tongue along my bottom lip, Xem asked for permission for entrance. I opened my mouth with a moan, and his tongue slipped in beside my own. I tentatively touched his wet muscle with my own, and we both let out small cries of pleasure.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. My passion taking over my motions, my love for the man above me was so strong, I could barely control it.

Xemnas broke our kiss as he noticed something that I didn't. The door of the room was wide open, a blond homophobe standing in the doorway.


	7. Live The Truth pt 3

_**A/N from A.C.: Aaaaand, we're back! Hah! ^_^**_

My face must have been beet red as I shoved Xemnas away from me. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. My breathing got faster, passing my lips in short, rapid gasps, I leapt off of the bed and ran for the door.

Unfortunately there was a pissed Brit in the way and I couldn't get past him.

He pushed me back into the room, his light-blue eyes narrowing. I landed on the ground, looking up at him. He could break me right now. He could ruin my whole life. Luxord never liked me, and now he could really hurt me… physically and socially.

He took a threatening step forward and I shuffled back, my back hitting my nightstand. "Luxord… Please…"

"I fuckin' knew it…" He said, his voice low, "I fuckin' knew you would get ta one of us eventually, you damn fag. Ya got ta him and turned him inta one of you… What the fuck were ya tryin' ta do?"

He… He didn't think that Xemnas was gay… He just thinks this is my fault? I can save Xem! I can protect him!

Luxord snarled, "'re ya gonna answer me?"

I looked up at him, shaking my head, "I- I am sorry!"

The blonde in front of me raised a fist and I shrunk back. "Yeah, yer gonna be sorry…"

Xemnas dashed forward and tackled Luxord, bringing him down to the ground and pinning him there. Light blue eyes went wide as Xem held the other man down. His voice was low, more-so than usual, anger evident in it. "Don't you _ever_ hurt him!"

"'e fuckin' turned ya into a fag, Xem! We have ta tell the school!"

"NO! We don't! We don't tell anyone, Luxord! Understood?"

I felt a stray tear drip down my cheek and I let out a small whimper, "X- Xemnas…"

"Yer fuckin' diseased! Jus' like him!" Luxord yelled.

My eyes went wide as I saw Xemnas swing a fist, and my pointed ears twitched as I heard the contact of fist and cheek. Xem yelled at him, "Do NOT insult him, Luxord!"

I scrambled to my feet, running as fast as I could out of that room and into my own. Tears threatened to fall as I kept hearing yelling and cries of pain as they hurt each other because of me. I ran into my room, shutting the door behind me, and I couldn't stay up on my feet anymore as I slid to the floor, my back against the door. I pulled my legs up against my chest and I rested my forehead on my knees.

Xemnas had protected me…

He's not completely ashamed of being who he is.

Which means that he's not ashamed of me.

I got to my feet and walked over to my bed, collapsing on top of it. I let out a heavy sigh, knowing that one or both of them would need help tomorrow.

I closed my eyes, and let sleep take hold of me.

xXxXxXx

My eyes snapped open as I felt my bed shift to the weight of someone crawling onto it. Through the blurry fog, I saw a head of silver hair pressed to my chest. Bringing a hand up, I softly stroked the silky locks, watching as they fell through my fingers.

Xemnas looked up at me, semi-dried blood falling from his mouth and a rather large bruise on his cheek. Tears were falling down his cheeks, "Sai…"

"What is wrong..?"

"He told them, Sai… He called the school last night…"

"Oh… Oh, Gaia… No…" I couldn't believe it.

"He knocked me out last night and called them… I couldn't stop them, Sai… This is all my fault…"

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, "It will all be fine, Xemnas… Do not worry."

He sobbed, "I- It won't be fine! Gaia! We're finished! We're done for, Sai!"

"Shh… Shh… Please, calm down… Nothing will happen to you, Xem…"

"What about you? Sai, I can't leave you alone to deal with this! I love you!"

"I love you, too… That is why I will not let anything mess up your chance with a good future… I promise you that."

He loves me…

"Sai, I can't… You'll be torn apart… You'll be ridiculed and broken…"

I chuckled softly, kissing the top of his head, "It is not like I have not ever experienced it before."

"I'm scared, Sai…"

"It will all be okay, my love. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise."


	8. Live The Truth pt 4

_**A/N from A.C.: Tada! ^_^**_

I was awake all night, stroking Xemnas' hair to help the time pass. He was fast asleep, small sobs escaping as I assumed his dreams were getting worse. He pressed himself closer to me, his face against my chest as I kept stroking his hair.

A few moments passed and Xem awoke with a start, sitting up so fast that the top of his head knocked against my nose. I was more focused on his heavy breathing and wide eye than my own pain.

"Xemnas..?"

He turned to look at me, tears running down his cheeks, "S- Sai…" He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"Shh, Xem, what happened..?"

"I can't…" His voice was soft, muffled.

"Cannot what?"

"Can't lose you… Sai… Why can't they just accept us..?"

I sighed, not wanting to talk about this, but knowing that Xemnas needed to, "I do not know, Xemnas… They may just not like our kind."

"Stop that!"

I shrunk back when he raised his voice at me, "Stop what..?"

I watched as tears made their way into his amber eyes again, "Stop talking like that! We aren't creatures from another planet! So quit referring to gays as 'our kind'!"

"I am sorry, Xemnas… I just-"

"No. You're thinking like they want you to, Sai. Don't think like that!"

"But, Xemnas…"

He put a finger to my lips, making me fall quiet, "No. Sai, listen to me, okay? I'm going to tell them that this was all me. I'm going to do this. I won't let you."

Oh, dear Gaia… H- He… Did he just..?

His finger fell from my lips and I whispered, almost too quiet to hear, "Did you just offer to sacrifice yourself..? For me..?"

"Of course I did… I can't let you risk your life."

"Xemnas…"

"I love you, Saix."

"I love you too…"

XxXxXxXx

He was terrifying… He had the cruelest look, and the coldest eyes. I couldn't stand it, and here I was, sitting in the dean's office next to Xemnas because we are gay.

Ridiculous, right?

His name was Sephiroth, and oh Gaia, he scared me so much. He is an ex-General of the military and I am sure he could kill me with a flick of his wrist.

"Do you two know why you are here?" He asked, standing from his seat.

I looked down at the floor, remaining silent.

Xemnas just let out a small, "Yes..."

I heard the sounds of his boots coming closer to us, "You do also know how wrong this 'relationship' of yours is?"

I sucked in a breath and looked up, meeting those cold jade eyes, "Sir. If I may speak?"

"You may."

"Xemnas has nothing to do with this. This is all my fault. I seduced him and took advantage of him. I should have known better, but I could not control myself. I am sorry for what I did, I really am. We are not in any sort of relationship. Xemnas should not get punished as this is all my own fault."

I heard Xemnas whisper, "Saix… No…"

He hummed softly, eyes closing in thought before he spoke, "Very well. Xemnas, you shall not be punished. Saix, you are hereby banned from any type of schooling. I will be letting other schools know of your… crime…"

I felt the sting of tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't dare to let any fall, "Yes, Sir…"

"You two may leave."

I got up from my seat and quickly walked out of the room, hands shoved in my pants' pockets.

Xemnas rushed after me and stopped my by putting a hand on my shoulder. His voice was soft, "Saix… Why did you do that..?"

My answer was curt, voice not wanting to work. "I have no future."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a future, Xemnas… You will be successful…" My heart felt heavy, tears dripping slowly down my cheeks, "You will have a wife and children… You will live in a big house… and you will have a dog… I know you have always wanted a dog, Xemnas…"

"I don't want a wife! I don't want any of that unless I have you!"

"No… Do not be stupid, Xemnas… You have your whole life in front of you. Now, if you do not mind… I assume Luxord wants me out of the apartment. I must go pack my things." I pushed past him and started walking back to the apartment.


	9. Of Bullies and Love pt 1

_**A/N from A.C.: Angsty goodness is baaaack! This will have characters from Final Fantasy VII. This chapter has Nero the Sable in it. (Without the muzzle, wings, and straight jacket, of course.)**_

_**And yeah, this is a high school AU. Because, hello? High school. What better place for drama and angst?**_

_**Also, this is totally based off of a gym class between my friends and I. Well, at least the basketball game was the one we played.**_

I let out a soft sigh and shook my head. I have to stop this madness! He has a girlfriend!

I need to stop pining after him!

I sighed again, leaning back against the lockers in the boys' locker room. But how could I? He's so pretty… No, that's not even the right word. He's fucking gorgeous! He had long silver hair, flawless mocha colored skin, the most _amazing_ amber eyes… I couldn't stop staring as he took off his shirt to change into his gym clothes.My eyes trailed down, past his chest, over his stomach and that little happy trail of silver hair that went beneath the waistband of his pants.

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone snapped their fingers in front of me. Blinking a few times, I looked over at my best friend, Axel. "What?"

He poked the center of my 'X' scar and gave me a lopsided grin, "Stop staring at him, Sai. We need to head outside, and you're not even dressed yet."

Looking down at myself, I let out an embarrassed squawk. I'm such an idiot! Quickly pulling on my track pants, and pulling on a t-shirt, I darted out of the locker room like my ass was on fire.

A few minutes later, Axel was back at my side. He chuckled, "You really need to control yourself. I mean, he's gonna find out that you like him, and you know he's as straight as a ruler."

I crossed my arms over my chest, half for blocking out the cold of the autumn air and half for the dramatic effect. "I know… I just cannot help it… It is like you and Roxas…"

He leaned against me as we walked toward the basketball court, "Ah~ Roxy. How I miss him so~"

"He is in our next class. You can molest him all you want."

He picked up a basketball that was rolling on the ground and dribbled it as we walked. "Awesome. Can't wait~"

"You are such a pervert."

He smiled at me, standing a distance from the basketball hoop and shooting the ball. It went through the net with a _swish!_ "Get used to it, Sai."

I caught the ball as it bounced over to me and muttered, "I already am."

Axel laughed, "So, wanna play 'Horse'?"

"Can we not play something… more entertaining?"

"How about 'Fuck'?"

I blushed slightly, "Are you serious?"

"Totally. Let's play. You're gonna get fucked, Saix."

My face grew hotter as the blush on my cheeks got darker, "Shut up, Axel…"

He laughed and dribbled the ball, shooting it. I watched as it _swish_ed through the net, and moved to stand where Axel was. He went and got the ball handing it to me; I dribbled and threw the ball, letting out a frustrated grunt when I missed by a long shot.

Axel ran over to get the ball and came back, standing so he was facing me. He tossed the ball over his shoulder, smiling brightly as he heard the _swish_.

I narrowed my eyes, "This really is not fair."

"Who ever said I played fair?"

After me losing three games of 'Fuck', the gym teachers called everyone back into the locker rooms to get dressed and ready for our next class. I quickly stripped out of my gym clothes and got dressed in my regular black jeans, band t-shirt, and zip-up sweatshirt.

But once again, my eyes were drawn to that silver-haired sex god.

Though my fantasies didn't last long as I felt a hand land on my shoulder, and I know the hand didn't belong to Axel.

A faint British accent met my ears and I visibly flinched, "Looking for men again, mutt?"

I brushed his hand away and picked my books up from the bench that they were on. "Leave me alone, Nero."

"Aw, not even being slightly pleasant today? What's wrong? The fleas finally getting to you?"

I snarled and relished in the ring of the passing bell, I pushed past him, leaving the locker room.

I muttered quietly to myself as I headed to my video production class, "Stupid bastard…"


	10. Of Bullies and Love pt 2

_**A/N from A.C.: Here we get knowledge on the rest of the Tsviet gang.**_

Video Production class went by rather fast; I just played with sound effects the entire time, and watched Axel attempt to slip his hand down Roxas' pants whenever the teacher was not looking. Damn redheaded pervert. But, then again, I was watching. Ugh, what has he done to my mind over the years?

Well, that was the last class of the day and the ending bell rang. I shut down my computer and slung my backpack over one shoulder. Pushing past people in the hallway of the school, I made my way to the main door.

I walked past the horrid buses and past the student parking lot. My home was not far, and I preferred to walk rather than drive or take a bus. I hummed softly to myself as I walked.

However, once off of school property, I stopped. Caution was evident in each of my steps and every twitch of my ears. When I was off of school property, I was not safe. I get bullied. I do, and it happens often.

Some of them are not that bad, and they only shove me into lockers or take my homework (the teachers understand my position in the high school food chain and realize that this happens, so I do not get in trouble often for missing work). But others are worse, mainly Nero and his gang. They wait until after school to get me off of school property so they would not get in trouble school-wise.

Nero's gang consisted of five people. Nero, of course, is the arrogant ring-leader. Weiss is his older brother, Rosso is a violent and evil bitch, Azul is a muscle bound dimwit, and Shelke is an innocent little freshman that hung around them because she is family to Rosso. They call themselves the Tsviets, and they pick on anyone they deem worthy of their beatings. So, namely me and my friends… my poor friend Zexion gets some bad hits sometimes, but he, like myself, just sucks it up and moves on with his life.

Some people say that high school is the most important four years of your life. What a load of fucking bullshit! What could be so important about remembering getting beat up every day? I don't want to remember this. But one day, when I'm fucking on the top of my game and Nero's a homeless bastard living in a box, I won't even bother with caring about him.

Douche.

I turned a corner and my eyes went wide as I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"Hey, puppy, where're you headed?"

"Home, Nero."

"To go see your master, hmn? Puppy wants his treats, am I right?"

"I am not a damned dog, Nero. So shut your fucking mouth."

"Oh, ouch! Puppy has a vicious bite, huh?" I let out a sharp gasp when I was suddenly pushed up against a wooden fence. Nero smirked at me, "Well, so do I."

"N- Nero… Let go of me…."

His black-painted fingernails dug into my flesh as he tightly gripped my chin with one hand, "Why should I, mutt? You've been a bad dog, and bad dogs need to get punished."

He turned his head and whistled, making my ears twitch slightly. His brother came out of nowhere and wrenched me away from the wall. He held my arms behind my back, and pulled my back flush against his chest so I would not fight against them. But, from the almost three years I have been in school, I have learned better than to fight.

Weiss was strong, too. I could not get out of his grip even if I wanted to, and I'm pretty strong on my own. The older of the two brothers smirked, "You're in for a fuckin' hard beating, dog. Brother is in a foul mood."

My breathing hitched as my eyes fell closed. I have only had two previous encounters with 'foul mood' Nero and I got so badly hurt I did not go to school the next day. Thankfully today was Friday, so I would have time to heal up.

"Open your eyes, dog." Nero snarled.

I did what I was told, not wanting him to get any angrier.

He drew back his fist and swung forward. My eyes closed automatically and I let out a sharp cry, my head snapping to the side as Nero's fist connected with my jaw. My lip actually split from the first hit, and that's when I knew I was in for a bad time.

He didn't even drag me into an alleyway. He was just beating me on the sidewalk, and people would not even stop to help me. Something's wrong with our society.

He kneed me in the stomach and I doubled over, gasping for breath, my eyes going wide. I rasped out, "Stop… Please…"

"Give me a good reason why." Nero snarled, giving me a swift punch.

I let out a yelp, feeling blood start to trail from my nose. "I- I never did anything to you!"

The raven-haired brother let out a dark chuckle, "That's not a good reason."

He kneed me again, all the air leaving my lungs in a fast huff. Weiss dropped me and I caught myself on my hands and knees, heaving for air. Nero kicked my side and I fell against the pavement, curling up in a ball with my hands around my head.

Nero put a boot to my side, pressing down so hard on my ribs I was sure they were going to snap. I let out a high pitched bubbling cry.

But the boot soon retreated and I heard a voice…

"Get away from him!"


	11. Of Bullies and Love pt 3

_**A/N from A.C.: Were you right? Did you know who saved Sai?**_

"Get away from him!"

No… No, it couldn't be…

I took my arm from over my eyes and looked up through built up tears. A _thump_ next to me and Weiss was on the ground. My eyes went wide, "No…"

Xemnas had Nero's chest pressed up against the fence, and held the raven-haired boy's arms behind his back. My silver-haired savior growled, "Why the fuck were you hurting him?"

Nero hissed out, his head turning to the side so his cheek was pressed to the wooden fence, "He deserves it!"

"What has he done to deserve being hurt like that?"

"He… He…"

"What? He _what_, Nero?"

"I don't fuckin' know!" The douche tried to pull away from Xemnas' grip.

Xem moved, pushing Nero onto the ground, on top of his brother. The two let out low grunts of pain. Xemnas growled, "Get the fuck out of my sight."

The two brothers looked at each other, then at Xemnas before they scrambled to their feet and ran off down the street.

Xemnas looked to me, then, his beautiful amber eyes softening. "Hey… Are you okay..?"

I sat up, whimpering softly as a sharp pain ran through my side, "Yes… I am fine. Thank you for helping me…"

"No problem. Do you need anything?"

I blushed lightly, "Could you help me home? It is not far… But… I do not think I can make it… my side really hurts. I think Nero broke one of my ribs…"

"Oh, Gaia! Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He knelt down beside me and I quickly turned away, hiding my face.

"No… My mother is a doctor… Just help me home, please…"

Much to my surprise, he scooped me up in his arms instead of just helping me to my feet. I blushed brightly and gripped onto his shoulders, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He wove his hand into my hair, petting me lightly, and chuckled softly, "I can do that."

I looked up at him, still blushing madly, "Thank you… But you do not have to carry me…"

He rolled his pretty eyes, "Oh, please. I'm not gonna let you walk around if you couldn't even stand. What kind of guy would do that?"

"Oh…" It was all I could think to say. How was my mind even working? I was being held so close to the guy that I've been crushing on for _years_.

After we passed a few houses, I noticed my mailbox. "Wait… Here." I pointed at my house, "I live right here."

Xemnas nodded, and turned to walk up my walkway. He knocked on the door softly, tightening his grip on my slightly.

My mother swung the door open, eyes going wide, "Saix?"

I blushed brightly, "Xe- Xemnas, you can let me down now…"

"Oh! I'm sorry." He slowly lowered me and set my feet on the ground.

A wave of sharp pain ran through my body and I nearly fell to my knees. I tightly gripped a fistful of Xemnas' shirt and hauled myself up to stand straight. "M- Mother…"

My silver-haired God looked from me to my mother, "He needs help, Mrs. Saix's mom."

"No shit!"

I yelped, embarrassed, "Mother!"

"Sweetheart, you're hurt! This is no time for good manners!" She looked at Xem, "Pick him up, bring him to the living room and put him on the couch. I have to go get my medical supplies."

"Yes, ma'am."


	12. Of Bullies and Love pt 4

_**A/N from A.C.: Okay, okay… This one's not a bad ending. Shoot me. I thought it was cute.**_

After an hour of my mother panicking and forcefully realigning my ribs, everything was fixed. Everything in my torso hurt like hell and I was positive that mother just made everything worse. I had my eyes closed, breathing heavy, not moving from my spot on the couch.

But when I felt a damp cloth prod at my face, probably getting the dried blood off, I mumbled, "Mother… please, I do not want you to clean up my wounds… I can do it myself."

The deep voice that met my ears made me snap my eyes open, "Mother? Wow, Sai, I'm insulted."

I blushed deeply, "X- Xemnas…"

He smiled, dabbing at my lip with the wet cloth, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing..?"

He arched a brow, looking at me like I was clueless, "I'm cleaning you up."

I fell silent for a few moments before speaking, "Why..? Why did you not go home?"

"I… Well, I was worried about you."

"I told you my mother was a doctor… Why were you worried..?" I sat up slightly, ignoring the wave of pain I received from the action. "You should go home…"

"I was worried because I watched you get beat up on the street and you were really badly injured. Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head, "No. I do not want you to leave… But…" I sighed softly, "I know that you should."

His hand continued to move the cloth over my skin, cleaning my wounds. "Why should I?"

My heart sank when I spoke, "If they find out that you are here… there is not telling what will happen…"

He dabbed under my nose with the cloth, looking me in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

"They'll hurt you like they hurt me…"

"Who would? And why in the world would they do that?"

"Everyone… they would hurt you because you helped me…"

He put the cloth down on the coffee table, "You aren't making sense."

My heart sunk even further, "They pick on me because I am gay. If they saw you around me… helping me… you would just become a target… You are too popular to give that up… especially if it is because of me…"

"So? Why is that a big deal?"

I looked him in the eyes, "Xemnas, do you not understand? If you hang around with me, they will think you are gay too, and they will hurt you!"

Much to my surprise, Xemnas' soft lips pressed against mine softly in a little kiss before he pulled back. "What if I don't care? I'm gay, Saix."

I blushed brightly, "Y- You are?"

He chuckled, "I am, and I've noticed you watching me."

"I- I am so sorry. It will never h- happen again, I swear… Please, Xemnas, forgive m-"

He pressed his lips against mine once more, effectively quieting me. I let out a small gasp into his mouth and he used it to his advantage, slipping his tongue into my mouth. His tongue swept along the insides of my mouth making me moan softly. His hand moved to cup the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek softly.

I whimpered slightly as he pulled away, his thumb still softly stroking my cheek.

"Truth be told, Saix… I've been watching you too."


	13. Hurt To Heal pt 1

_**A/N from A.C.: Hoorah. More angsty~ This is from the same RP as the first one. ^_^**_

Numbers IX and VI laughed, walking down the hallway of the Castle That Never Was, the blond was telling the smaller man his latest 'true' story.

The Schemer chuckled, "Then what happened, Demyx?"

"Well, then Xigbar turned to me and said-"

Zexion stopped dead in his tracks, holding his arm out to stop Demyx as well. "Wait." He turned to the blond, "Do you smell that?"

Demyx sniffed at the air only to frown at his friend, "I don't smell anything. What are you talking about?"

"I swear I smell something, Demyx." He started walking once more, heading in the direction of that strangely familiar smell.

The blond hurried after his friend, "… Hey, I think I smell it now too."

Zexion's eyes went wide, "I know what the smell is!"

"What?"

"It's… Blood… someone in the castle is seriously hurt." The smaller man quickened his pace and turned a corner. He followed the smell until he reached a door. "How did I figure?" He mumbled to himself noticing the carved 'VII'.

Demyx rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Sai probably just went hunting and brought the gross body back. It can't be serious."

Zexion walked up to the door and knocked on it softly, pressing his ear against the metal, "Saix?" He narrowed his eyes as he head a dark portal come and go. Knocking softly again, he raised his voice, "Saix?"

A soft whimper drifted through the door, "H- Help me…"

Demyx's eyes went wide and he looked to his friend, "Okay, I was wrong."

Zexion opened the door and walked inside, pausing as he saw just what had happened to the famed Berserker. "Demyx… Go find Roxas."

The blond nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

The golden eyes were wide, etched with fear and pain, his head turned to look at the two that had entered his room. He was lying on his bed, which was soaked in blood. Much to Zexion's surprise, the blunette was completely naked, cuts and bruises covering almost every inch of the pale skin. Saix's normally silky azure hair was tangled and a disgusting brown color from being stained with blood. His breathing was rapid, and the 'X' scar was wide and jagged. "H- Help…" His voice was scratchy and hoarse, "It hurts…"

Zexion moved forward, wrapping the Berserker up in his blanket, "What hurts, Saix?"

"Everything…" He whimpered, "It all hurts…"

He gently moved a few strands of hair from the Diviner's face, "Shh, once Roxas arrives, we will go see Vexen and get you cleaned up."

"R- Roxas..? Where is Roxas..?" The blunette stuttered, struggling to sit up, the blankets bunching around his waist.

"Saix, please, just lie down…" Zexion urged him quietly, not wanting to bring the Diviner any more pain.

"N- No… I need Roxas… N- Need to…" He trailed off with a whine, closing his eyes as pain coursed through his body from a stretching cut on his side.

The Schemer gently lowered the bigger man down, "He'll be here soon. Calm down."

Saix whimpered, "N- No… I need… R- Roxas…"

Almost as if on queue, the small blond ran into the room with Demyx following. He darted over to the bed, panic coating his voice, "Wh- What happened?"

The Berserker looked up at Roxas and let out a pitiful whine, "Hurts…"

Zexion shook his head, "We just found him like this. I could smell the blood in the hallway."

Roxas quickly supported the Berserker's upper body, holding him securely, "Help me get him to Vexen! I want to hear everything you know!"


	14. Hurt to Heal pt 2

_**A/N from A.C.: What could have happened to our little blunette? *sniffle* The poor puppy.**_

_**P.S. I won't be able to post for a while. Sadly, my computer will be taken away from me… I'll keep writing and I'll have plenty to post when I get back.**_

Once Roxas had secured Saix in his arms wrapped up in a clean sheet, bridal style, he opened a dark portal to Vexen's lab and hurried through. Zexion followed him, not wanting to make the blond any angrier or more panicked. The Diviner's eyes had fogged over from blood loss and he seemed to be whimpering a lot. He clung onto the petite blond's shoulders muttering small words love devotion and praise for forgiveness.

Vexen looked toward the newly opened portal in his lab and sighed, "What now?"

Roxas brought Saix over to one of the lab tables and set him down, "I don't know. Someone really hurt him this time."

"I can see that… Do you know what happened?"

Roxas turned to look at Zexion, "Well? Zexion, tell us what you saw."

"Not much…" The Schemer said, leaning against one of the counters in the lab, "I mean, I was just walking with Demyx in the hallway and I smelled something… turns out it was blood from Saix's room. So we hurried over and went in. But before we went into the room, I heard a dark portal close. Then we went in and we saw him like that… I told Demyx to go get Roxas and that's it."

Vexen sighed, moving to examine the blunette on the table. He removed the blanket that was wrapped around the frail, bloody body and frowned.

"What is it, Vexen?" Roxas asked, working to untangle the bloodied clumps of hair.

The Academic spread the blunette's legs, gripping onto his thighs so the skinny man could not wiggle away. He gestured toward the fresh and dried blood on Saix's thighs, "Look."

"What… What's that mean..? Please don't say—"

"I think he was raped… I'm sorry."

Foggy golden eyes looked up at the small blond, "R- Roxas… I am s- sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Sai… You didn't want it…"

"My fault, Roxas… I broke my promise…" The blunette mumbled, closing his eyes. Exhaustion was quickly bringing his mind into a deep fog. "I… I am so sorry, Roxas…"

"Don't be sorry, Sai… Rest up."

The blunette nodded slowly, "Okay…" He closed his eyes and let sleep take him into a pleasant abyss.

Zexion looked from the blunette to Roxas, "What was this 'promise' of his?"

The small blond sighed and continued to pick knots out from Saix's hair, "He promised to me that he wouldn't sleep with anyone else as long as we were together."

"Big promise for him, isn't it?"

Roxas smiled, "Yeah… and he meant it too. We've been together for a few months now and he hasn't slept with anyone else… Well… except for now, but that doesn't count."

Vexen had taken a small washcloth and started cleaning up Saix's lower body, scrubbing the dried blood away from the pale bruised skin. "Uh… Roxas…"

"What?" The blond asked, looking over at the Academic.

"Look at his hips, tell me if you see what I do."

Roxas looked at the now blood-free hips of the Diviner, he took note of odd shaped bruises and… "Burn marks?"

The scientist nodded, "Exactly."

The small blond grit his teeth, "Axel…"

Zexion sighed, "After that whole thing before, I wouldn't doubt that it was him… But you never know. It could have been someone else and they could have framed Axel."

"Why would anyone else do this?" Roxas mumbled, petting the blunette's hair.

"Someone in the castle could have relied on Saix for release. Maybe when he rejected them because of you, they took it to the extreme."

Vexen nodded, "That defiantly could have happened."

"Yeah… But I have a feeling that Axel was the person who did this." Roxas growled, "No one else would have gotten him so bloody and cut up. Anyone else would have just raped him and left…"

"I don't know, Roxas…" Vexen mumbled, "I really don't know. As far as we know anyone in the castle could have done it besides the ones in this lab and Demyx. We can't just automatically assume that Axel had done this."

"I can," The shorter blond said quietly, petting through Saix's hair, "I can assume it and I do."

"But what can you do about him?" The Schemer asked almost suddenly. "Even if he is the person that did this, what can you do about it?"

"I'm not sure…" Roxas muttered, "But, trust me, it'll hurt him more than he hurt Sai."

"You can't do anything too serious, Roxas. No friendly fire in the Organization. Remember that."

"Just you wait, Zexion." Blue eyes narrowed, "I'll think of something. Axel will pay for this."


End file.
